


Illusory

by Scathach



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kuroko dreamt of someone walking next to him, someone tall and with the energy of a wild tiger. He knew someone like that, didn't he? But that wasn't his teammate, wasn't the person he bumped fists with at the end of a match.</p><p>Aomine called it fate, Kuroko's meeting with his true light. But that meeting never happened here, and Aomine never had the chance to say those words.</p><p>A look into what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusory

KAIJOU

Kuroko wanted to argue that Kise was a light that shined so bright it didn't even have a shadow, but the thruth was that he had been blinded by that light, and when his friend asked, pleaded, him to join his same school, he ended up agreeing without much persuasion needed.

"Hey, Kurokocchi." called Kise, motioning him closer.  
"What is it, Kise-kun? If Kasamatsu-senpai sees you slacking off, he'll hit you again." sighed Kuroko, realizing his friend was watching the second strings play a practice match against a team from Seirin on the other half of the court.  
"Yeah, yeah... look at that guy, the tall one with red hair." said the forward, following said player with his eyes.  
Kuroko found him immediately, and as he watched him run and jump around the court, he felt something unpleasant stir in his stomach.  
"Doesn't he remind you of Aominecchi, somehow?" added Kise with a puzzled expression.  
At that, Kuroko looked away, and trying to ignore the bad taste in his mouth he threw the ball he was holding to his friend.  
"Let's go back to practice."

 

* * *

SHUUTOKU

They didn't find out they were attending the same high school until they met at the tryouts for the basketball team. Midorima looked at him with surprise, then quickly diverted his eyes, trying his best to hide his smile. Kuroko couldn't help but smile back.

He failed the first time, but at the second try Kuroko managed to break Seirin's run and gun and redirected the ball towards Takao, who then with a perfect pass threw the ball to Midorima. The three pointer went in without question.  
That combination play wasn't something they could manage many times, but just once was already enough to push Seirin's spirit down considerably, and their plays kept getting worse during the rest of the match. By the third quarter the point difference was so wide nobody questioned it was Shuutoku who would advance to the finals.  
"Greet!" after both teams had bowed, Kuroko looked at the other team and their defeated expressions. When he started walking back to the change rooms, someone slapped him on the back.  
"Tetsu-chan! Shin-chan!" exclaimed Takao, looking at his sides "We've been awesome today. What about getting Miyaji-senpai to treat us to dinner?" he added, smirking in the direction of the blond.

* * *

TOUOU

Kuroko and Aomine weren't in good terms at the end of middle school, but Momoi tried her best to convince the small player, and finally succeeded in getting him to join the same school as them.

It was a slow process, but they were surely patching up their relationship bit by bit, match after match. Kuroko had to thank Kagami for this, Seirin's wild tiger, someone who finally posed a challenge for Aomine and forced him to get off his high horse.  
"Kuroko-kun, stop spacing out or you'll hurt yourself!" yelled Sakurai, grabbing his hand before he had the chance of cutting his own finger.  
"Sorry, Sakurai-kun..." apologized Kuroko, putting the knife down on the counter.  
"Oi, what are you doing to Tetsu?!" boomed Aomine behind them, making the already scared shooting guard almost cry.  
"Sorry! I-I was just teaching Kuroko-kun h-how to cook... I'm sorry!" Sakurai started apologizing profusely, but Touou's light and shadow were so used to it, their teammate's voice bleded into the background.  
"Ah? Tetsu cooking?" Aomine suddenly looked really interested.  
"Yes. Earlier he taught me how to properly boil eggs" said Kuroko, his face almost sparkling "and now he's teaching me more complicated stuff, so I can make my own bentou."  
"You're looking awfully satisfied with yourself for someone who can make only boiled eggs."

 

* * *

YOUSEN

What were the chances of them ending up at the same school so far away from Tokyo? Kuroko pondered upon that question as he searched through his pockets for a vanilla candy he knew was there. As far as he was concerned, Murasakibara seemed at least mildly surprised, but he stopped caring when he was handed the small treat.

"I didn't know Murochin had a brother." said Murasakibara, draping himself over his friend, who in turn was hugging Kuroko.  
"Me and Taiga played basket every day back in the States..." told them Himuro, a sad note in his voice.  
"Did something happen between you two?" asked Kuroko, picking up a sweet from the bag in his hand and holding it somewhere above his head. A moment later it was gone, his tall teammate chewing on it.  
"Yeah, you heard a bit of it when he explained it to his teammates, right? But..."  
"He said Murochin is still his big brother." finished Murasakibara as he extended his hand until he managed to grab some sweets from Kuroko's bag.  
Himuro sighed and letting go of the small boy he was hugging he disentangled himself from Murasakibara and started pacing back and forth in front of them.  
"It's really rare to see Himuro-kun so worked up over something." commented Kuroko, starting to feel concerned about his friend.  
Murasakibara looked at the two of them, then at the now empty bag of sweets, sighed and ruffling his teammates' hair he started pushing them in the direction of the nearest conbini.

 

* * *

KIRISAKI DAIICHI

Kuroko made absolutely sure to enroll into a school that none of his teammates were going to attend, and when his choices came down to two schools, he discarded the one with the recently formed basketball club and decided to pick the last one left.

At first he refused to play the way Hanamiya wanted him to, but when he realized he still couldn't shake off the winning philosophy from middle school was when he finally gave in.  
People didn't notice it immediately, but after a few matches rumors started spreading, rumors on how Kirisaki Daiichi was getting more violent every match. But they were so very careful, it was impossible to prove what they did, and Kuroko was slowly becoming a killing machine. Even in full sight the small player was hard to notice, and following his captain's instructions he was sure to never get caught.  
"Time out!" screamed the opponent team's coach when their team's ace fell on the ground clutching his stomach.  
As the whole stadium tried to understand what had just happened, Hanamiya and Kuroko bumped fists, grinning.  
"Getting hit in the stomach by that ignite pass of yours must be awful." despite his words, the point guard was clearly enjoying it.  
Kuroko used his jersey to wipe the sweat off his face and followed with his eyes the players from the opponent team carry their injuried teammate off the court and switch a new player in. He wasn't a sadist like Hanamiya, but now he was sure they wouldn't be able to get a single point off them, and seeing that big zero under the other team's name on the scoreboard at the end of a match was all what mattered anymore.


End file.
